Calendar Kiss
by ussshorty
Summary: Whilst raising money for charity, Calleigh and Horatio have a true picture perfect moment.


If there are any spelling errors i apoligise. My spell check didnt  
want to work. Sorry.

Well i was hoping to get this in by christmas day but upcoming events  
stopped me, so here it is now.

Title: Calendar Kiss  
Author: Kat  
Rating: PG..just incase i use a bit of creative language.  
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh have a photographic moment.

Hope you enjoy this.

Eric scrolled his eyes down the paper.  
"No way."  
"What?"  
Eric chucked the paper down on the table.  
"They're closing down a place called Little Helpers. It helps  
families who don't have much money have a good christmas. It also  
helps kids with no parents."  
Calleigh sat down and picked up the paper.  
"That's sad."  
"Yeah i know. I know a lot of kids which they have helped over the  
last three years."  
Tim walked through the door whistling The Flinstones.  
"Whoa. You two aren't happy. What's wrong?"  
"They're closing donw the little helpers center."  
"Why?"  
"Because they didn't raise enough money for this years support."  
"And there is absoloutly nothing anyone can do."  
Eric got up and walked. The slam of the door shook the room.  
"He's taking this hard."  
Calleigh stood up.  
"Yeah."  
and made a quick exit.

(**Morgue**)  
"He's really upset Alexx. I just wish i could do something."  
"Well, Sugar some things we just can't help."  
"Why? We solve crimes everyday. Why can't we solve this?"  
Alexx smiled.  
"This isn't a crime."  
"Depriving families of a christmas is a crime. When i was little,  
sure we weren't the richest family in the street but my parents  
always made sure we had a good christmas."  
"Same here."  
Horation walked in with a camera in his hand.  
"Hello ladies. Im not interupting anything am i?"  
Calleigh smiled at Horatio.  
"No. Not at all."  
Horatio flicked a small smile back at Calleigh.  
"Alexx, i need you to take photo's of Mr.Morrisons body and Calleigh  
i need you to finish your work with those casings."  
"One step ahead of you. I pulled an all-nighter and got the work  
done. My report will be on your desk by lunch."  
Alexx looked at Calleigh.  
"Im telling you honey, all those all-nighters your pulling aren't  
going to do your health any good."  
"Alexx is right Calleigh."  
Calleigh supressed a small giggle and a light rose coloured blush.  
"Im fine but your concern is touching."  
Horatio nodded and placed the camera on the table.  
"Whenever you have a free couple of minutes Alexx."  
"I'll get them done before i go home."  
Horatio looked at Calleigh.  
"See you later."  
"Yeah."  
Calleigh watched as Horatio dissapeared out of the doors.  
"Well, i better get back to work. Sorry i couldn't be much help Cal."  
Calleigh smiled and waved her hand.  
"It's ok. I just feel so usel...."  
Calleigh looked at the camera which was now in Alexx hands and a  
smile started beaming across her face.  
"I'll see you later Alexx."

(**Costume shop**)

Calleigh walked in and looked around for a sales assistant.  
"Hello?"  
Calleigh looked behind the counter.  
"Can i help you?"  
Calleigh jumped as a head popped around the door.  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok."  
The man came around the door so his body was more in view.  
"Let me guess, you want a wonder woman outift for the office party?"  
Calleigh laughed.  
"No. I want a santa claus outift."  
"You want to hide your body under a heap of red hot material?"  
"No. It's for a friend."  
The sales assistant walked over to the rack.  
"What size? Small, medium, large or extra large."  
"Large please."  
"So, is it really for a friend or is your husband playing Santa Claus  
for your kids?"  
Calleigh looked at the floor sadly.  
"Im not married and i certainly don't have any kids."  
The sales assistant passed Calleigh the suit and walked behind the  
counter.  
"How will you be paying?"  
Calleigh flashed the credit card in front of him.  
"Plastic."  
He accepted it and looked at it.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"No. Calleigh is just a rather pretty name."  
"Thank you."  
The sales assistant blushed and ran the card through.  
"What's your name?"  
"Brendan Miller. What's your starsign?"  
"Don't push it."  
Brendan passed Calleigh the reciept for her to sign.  
"Just sign here."  
Calleigh bent down and signed the reciept.  
"You don't know where i can hire a photographer do you?"  
"Well, your luck is in today little lady. Not only d i do costumes  
but im a qualified photographer."  
Brendan pulled a card out of his wallet.  
"Here, my card."  
Brendan handed Calleigh her credit card.  
"and here's your card."  
"Are you available?"  
"Yes. Me and my girlfriend split up seven months ago."  
"I mean to take photographs."  
"Yes. But not on christmas day."  
Calleigh looked at the card.  
"I'll give you a call sometime."

(**CSI hq**)

"Has anyone seen Calleigh Duquesne?"  
"What's wrong Speed?"  
"Calleigh was meant to go over some old evidence with me and it's  
like she's dissapeared off the face of this earth."  
"Did you try her mobile?"  
Speed produced Calleighs mobile in his hand.  
"She left it in her lab."  
"Pager?"  
Speed showed the pager in his other hand.  
"Oh."  
"Hi guys."  
Calleigh stood behind Speed.  
"There is your missing person."  
"Sorry Tim. Have you been looking for me?"  
"Only for the last hour."  
"I had an errand to run."  
"And do you plan on running off anywhere else?"  
"No but i do have to give my report to Horatio."  
Tim ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'll meet you down the lab."  
Calleigh looked at Eric as Tim walked down to the lab.  
"Oops."  
"Rather you than me."  
Calleigh went to go to the stairs but turned her head back quite  
swiftly.  
"Oh Eric, be in the brake room by 2pm. Tell Alexx to be there  
aswell."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."  
Calleigh continued up the stairs.

(**Horatio's Office**)

Horatio admired the box which Calleigh's present was sitting in. he  
went to open it but a knock on the door startled him and it fell out  
of his hand.  
"One second."  
Calleigh stood outside and listened as she heard some mummblin and  
small bangs.  
"Horatio, im coming in."  
Calleigh gently opened the door and walked through.  
"Are you ok?"  
Calleigh saw Horatio chuck something in his top draw.  
"Im fine. Is that your report?"  
"Certainly is."  
Horatio placed his hand out. Calleigh placed the report flat on the  
palm of his hand.  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime Handsome. Now, there is something you can do for me."  
Horatio looked up from the report.  
"Go on."  
"Be in the break room by 2pm."  
"Why?"  
"That's my little secret. I'll see you later, i've got to go and help  
Speed."  
Calleigh did a little wave and walked out. Horatio smiled and leaned  
back in his chair, watching Calleigh out of the window til she  
dissapeared fully out of view.

(**Lab**)

"Im all yours."  
Tim handed her a bag with a gun.  
"Are you angry with me?"  
No reply.  
"I'll buy you dinner."  
Tim continued to work.  
"I'll get you some drinks at the bar."  
Tim looked at her but went back to working.  
"I'll buy you tickets to see the Miami Dolphins."  
"Now you're talking. Apology accepted."  
Calleigh smiled.  
"Now tell me where this was found?"  
"In a toilet."  
"Ewww."  
"And you get to process it."  
"Lucky me."  
Tim stopped what he was doing for two minutes and looked at Calleigh.  
"How come i haven't been invited to this meeting at 2pm in the brake  
room?"  
"I was just getting round to that. You are invited and don't be  
late."  
"and dont you go missing."  
Calleigh giggled as she walked out.

(**2pm**)

"H you're the boss. Do you know what this is about?"  
"Im as clueless as you Eric."  
Alexx and Tim entered the brake room.  
"Where's Calleigh?"  
"I don't know."  
"Great. She calls the meeting and doesn't show up."  
and on that note Calleigh comes running through the door.  
"Yes i know, im late but i got carried away with Speeds case."  
Calleigh gave him a folder.  
"All the details are in there."  
"Calleigh!"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are we here?"  
Calleigh raised her hand and stood in the middle of the room.  
"Well, i was thinking about Little Helpers being shut down and i had  
an idea."  
"Go on sugar."  
"A calendar."  
"What sort of calendar?"  
"Dont worry Tim, you can keep your clothes on. It will be sexy but  
conservative."  
Eric looked at Tim and Horatio.  
"Who will it be sold to?"  
Calleigh smiled.  
"People in the department."  
"Count me in. Anything to help a charity."  
"Thank you Alexx. Now gentlemen."  
"Forget it Cal."  
"If Erics out then that makes two of us."  
Calleigh looked hopeful at Horatio.  
"Sorry Calleigh. Posing for calendars aren't my thing."  
Calleigh looked at Alexx.  
"Well, looks like it's just us girls. Eric im very dissapointed with  
you, you were really upset about this place closing down."  
Calleigh and Alexx walked passed the guys and out of the room.

(**Outside the brake room**)

"Cal, we can't do this calendar alone."  
"Wait. The guys will come around in about 1 minute."

(**Inside the room**)

"Does anyone else feel guilty about not giving Calleighs idea a  
shot?"  
"Speed, you heard what she said. A sexy calendar."  
"But she also said conservative."  
"Yeah i can picture what Calleighs idea of conservative."  
Speed looked at Horatio.  
"What do you think H? Would you be up for striking poses?"  
"What i do for my ballistics expert."  
Speed smiled.  
"Come on Delko. You were the one who was really upset this morning."  
"Fine"  
"Well, let's go tell ms.Duquesne the good news."

(**Outside the break room**)

"Right, start walking."  
"I hope you know what you're doing sugar."  
"I do. 5,4,3,2.."  
"Calleigh!"  
"Bingo."  
Alexx smiled at Calleigh.  
"and what do you boys want?"  
"We've reconsidered."  
Calleigh looked at Alexx.  
"Well me and Alexx were looking forward to doing an all girls  
calendar. It would go down a hit with the night shift and guys like  
Hagen."  
"And my husband."  
Horatio looked at Calleigh.  
"So what do you say Calleigh. Let us in on your little event?"  
"What do you think Alexx?"  
"I dont know. We might have to do the calendar without any clothes on  
if the guys get envolved."  
Calleigh and Alexx laughed as the 3 male faces dropped in front of  
them.  
"Yes. You're allowed to be envolved."  
"Great. Name the time and place."  
"I'll have to get back to you on that. I need to give my guy a ring."  
Eric and Tim nodded.  
"Well, i've got to get back to work."  
"Yup, me too."  
"I'll third that. See you later Calleigh."  
"Bye Alexx."  
Horatio and Calleigh stood in the hallway as the other three csi's  
walked off in differant directions. Horatio moved closer towards  
Calleigh.  
"You didn't mean what you said about the whole naked thing, did you?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
Calleigh smiled a cheeky grin and walked off in direction of  
Ballistics.  
"Calleigh!"

(**Lab**)

"So, what do you think Calleigh has planned for us?"  
"I don't know but as long as it's not nude shots, i am totally fine."  
"I wouldn't mind doing nude shots if it was for charity."  
Tim wacked Eric around the head.  
"Only 10 minutes ago were you saying you didn't want to bare all."  
"Yeah, well id do it if it protected Alexx and Calleigh."  
"What you talking about?"  
Eric sat on a stool.  
"Alexx is a happily married woman and i don't think her husband would  
be to happy if she did a glamour shot and Calleigh, well she's like a  
sister to me. I feel the need to protect her."  
"I see where you're going with this. If she goes nude then loads of  
those creeps will be able to look at her."  
"Creeps like Hagen."  
Tim pointed at him.  
"Good idea man. But we don't know what we have to do yet so maybe the  
pictures wont be nude shots, just sexy."  
"And if they are nude then we'll make sure that Calleigh and Alexx  
are covered up."  
Tim and Eric high fived each other

(**Shooting Range**)

"Calleigh."  
"Horatio. What you doing in my part of the woods?"  
"Why haven't you gone home yet?"  
Calleigh looked at her watch.  
"Wow. I had no idea it was that late."  
"Maybe i should start to come and remind you when to go home."  
Calleigh smiled and placed her gun down.  
"Well im here firing bullets. What's your excuse for being here so  
late?"  
"I chose to finish my reports over being home alone."  
Horatio looked to the floor, like he was ashamed to admit that fact.  
"There's nothing wrong with being dedicated to your job Horatio. I  
prefer the sound of a gun to the sound of silence."  
Horatio smiled.  
"Do you need a lift home?"  
"Is Eric still here?"  
"No. He left four hours ago."  
"Then yes. I do need a lift home."  
Horatio held the door open for Calleigh.  
"Ladies first."  
"Thank you."  
Calleigh and Horatio walked silently to Horatio's hummer.  
"What are you doing for christmas?"  
"Well im spending christmas morning with Ray jr., Yelina and  
Stetler."  
"Stetler?"  
"Yeah. Him and Yelina want to spend christmas together. What about  
you?"  
"I haven't decided."  
Calleigh got into the passengers seat and buckled in.  
"Why don't you go home to Louisianna?"  
"Because my dad can't be in the same room as my mother and my  
brothers refuse to go home. If i had to spend christmas in  
Louisianna, i want it to be with my whole family."  
'and maybe you.'  
Horatio nodded.  
"I understand."  
Calleigh looked out the window and whispered.  
"No you dont."  
"What?"  
"We should go."  
Horatio looked at her, knowing full well that wasn't what she said  
but he wasn't ready to upset Calleigh. Horatio started the engine and  
refocused his attention on the road.  
"Don't you ever hate the fact that it doesn't snow for christmas?"  
"I've been in Miami for so long that it doesn't bother me."  
"Bothers me. I love the snow. That is the one bad thing about  
spending christmas in Miami."  
"Cal, if i could make it snow for you i would."  
"and i would love you for eternity if you could but it's just too hot  
here. Thanks for saying so anyway."  
Calleigh smiled.  
"Why don't you spend christmas with Hagen?"  
"Why would i do that?"  
"A lot of couples spend christmas together."  
Calleigh laughed.  
"What?"  
"Horatio. Me and Hagen were over a long time ago. He wanted something  
long term and i had other ideas."  
"Im sorry."  
Cal looked at Horatio.  
"Im not. This is my stop."  
Horatio switched off the engine.  
"Thanks Horatio."  
Calleigh got out of the car.  
"No problem."  
Horatio watched as Calleigh walked to the door.  
"Im safely at the door. You can go now Handsome."  
Horatio laughed to himself.  
"See you tommorow Calleigh."

(**Horatio's Apartment**)

Horatio opened the door to his lonely apartment. He instantly fell on  
the couch, taking a deep breath and running his hands over his fiery  
red hair.  
"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."  
Horatio picked up the phone book. He grabbed the phone and swiftly  
dialed in a number.  
"Hi. This is Horatio Caine. I'd like to order a snow machine."

(**Brake Room**)

"Hey, what happened to you last night? I waited an extra hour for you  
to turn up."  
"I didn't realise the time."  
"How did you get home?"  
"Horatio."  
Eric and Alexx looked at each other.  
"What? He offered and i accepted."  
"We're not saying anything."  
Calleigh sat down next to Alexx.  
"Hey Alexx, what month do you want to be on this calendar?"  
"August please."  
"Why August?"  
"Because Eric, my birthday is on the 13th of august. You should  
remember my birthday."  
"I was just joking."  
"Eric."  
"Febuary because the ladies love me."  
"Well, the ladies are going to have to love you in a differant month  
cause i bagged Febuary."  
"Flip you for it?"  
Calleigh took a coin out of her pocket.  
"I call tailes."  
"Alexx, you flip the coin to make it fair."  
Alexx took the coin and flipped it in the air then caught it and  
slapped it down on the back of her hand.  
"Calleigh gets febuary. Bad luck honey."  
"Then i will take march."  
"March it is."  
"Wait, i just thought of something."  
Alexx took the piece of paper of Calleigh.  
"We haven't got enough people to fill in the months."  
Calleigh smiled.  
"Already thought of. We get two months each and three group photo's."  
Eric counted on his fingers.  
"That makes 13 months. there's only 12 in a year."  
"Well done Eric. I think you're ready for the alphabet now."  
Eric pretented to smack Calleigh. Calleigh just laughed.  
"Im sorry. Well, we will need a cover for the calendar and i thought  
that could be a group shot."  
Eric and Alexx nodded.  
"Sounds good."  
"So Cal, what's your second month?"  
"October. I don't know why but it just happens to be one of my  
favourite month."  
"For my second choice i shall have May. Eric?"  
"July for independance day."  
Calleigh scribbled them down her notepad.  
"Ok. January and December are going to be group shots."  
"That leaves us with April, June, September and November."  
"I'll pick for Speed. April and September."  
"Which means Horatio is left with June and November."  
Alexx sipped her coffee.  
"Right, i've got dead people to talk to. I'll see you later."  
"Bye."  
Alexx walked out of the room.  
"Do you think H and Speed will be pissed at us for giving them no say  
about the months?"  
"You deal with Speed and i'll deal with Horatio."  
Calleigh and Eric shook hands.  
"Deal."  
Tim and Horatio walked through the door.  
"Talk of the devil."  
"You guys missed our meeting. We've decided on what months were going  
to be."  
Speed smiled.  
"Great. Id like to be June."  
Calleigh bit her lip.  
"Sorry man. You're April and September."  
"Ok why have i got two months and who has June?"  
"Everyone has two months and Horatio has June and November."  
Calleigh looked at Horatio.  
"That's fine with me"  
Eric patted Tim on the back.  
"What about you speed? Are you going to be a spoilt sport."  
"Im fine with those months"  
"Great and now that your here, you can help me rummage through some  
rubbish."  
"Excellant."  
Eric smiled and walked out with Tim.  
"So what months are you?"  
"Febuary and October."  
Horatio smiled at Calleigh.  
"I always knew you were a romantic on the inside."  
Calleigh stood up.  
"Im one on the outisde too. Ive just had no one to show it to."  
Calleigh walked out and Horatio bowed his head wanting to tell her.

(**Next Day - Beach**)

Calleigh sat down on the sand with Alexx whilst the guys stood.  
"So, why did your guy ask us to meet him on the beach."  
"Beats me. He said he had a great idea for one of the pictures."  
"Calleigh!"  
The whole group turned around to see Brendan with a group of people.  
"Hi Brendan. Wow, you have an entourage."  
"They're my team. Im a celebrity photographer."  
"You never told me that."  
"You never asked."  
Brendan walked over to the four other csi's. He held his hand out to  
Horatio.  
"You must be Horatio Caine. Im Brendan Miller."  
Horatio nodded and took Brendans hand to shake.  
"Tim Speedle."  
Brendan shook Tims hand and moved on to Eric.  
"Eric Delko."  
"Pleasure to meet you both."  
Alexx coughed.  
"Oh, im sorry."  
"It's alright. Im Alexx Woods."  
"Brendan Miller."  
Alexx shook his hand.  
"This is my team. Matthew Bright, hait stylist."  
Matthew raised his hand.  
"Brooke Manning, She is the best make-up artist in Miami."  
Eric instantly offered his hand.  
"Hi im Eric Delko."  
Brooke blushed as she shook Erics hand.  
"And last but by no means least Peter Miller. Stylist and my  
brother."  
Peter winked at Tim which cause Alexx and Calleigh to laugh.  
"Tim, honey you have a fan."  
Tim dropped his head.  
"Why me?"  
"First shot will be Calleigh."  
"Me! I think Eric should go first."  
"Come on Calleigh. Your idea."  
Calleigh pouted whilst thinking.  
"Ok but you guys can't laugh if i end up looking like Dolly Parton."  
Calleigh went off with Brendans team whilst Brendan set up his  
camera.  
"So you guys must have fun in your job?"  
"It has it's moments."

(**30 minutes later - Febuary shoot**)

"How long can it take someone to get ready?"  
"My team wont send Calleigh out til' she's just right."  
"Calleigh is perfect. You can't improve her at all."  
Brendan looked at Horatio.  
"Even the perfect need perfecting Mr.Caine."  
Horatio went to answer but was disturbed by wolf whistles coming from  
men on the beach. He looked in the direction everyone else was  
looking in.  
"Now that is perfection."  
Horatio ignored Brendan and walke dover to Calleigh who was with  
Eric, Speed and Alexx.  
"You look great sugar."  
"You're just saying that."  
"She means it Cal. You were hot before but your smoking now."  
"Thanks Eric, i think."  
Horatio stood behind Alexx. He looked Calleigh up and down. She was  
in a small red bikini. Her hair was gentally tassled and her lips  
were a deep romantic red.  
"Is miss.Duquesne ready?"  
"She is."  
Calleigh took a towel from Peter and walke dover to the setting with  
Brendan.  
"I want you to lay in the water. Put your left hand behind your back  
and rest your head on your right hand."  
Calleigh did as she was cold.  
"This is cold."  
Brendan took 3 red roses and put them by Calleigh. He then scattered  
some red petals around her.  
"Ok, smile Calleigh."  
Calleigh smiled trying to ignore the cold creeping up her legs.  
Brendan took four shots.  
"That was great. Now i want you to look seductive. Dont smile just  
stare into the calender and imagine im someone who you want to appeal  
to."  
Calleigh shook her head with a bright smile.  
"Seductive. I can do that."  
Horatio watched from the background. Calleigh looked stunning, the  
water going up to her elbows and splashing against her skin. Her hair  
blowing with the winter breeze, shining with the touch of the sun.  
"Ok Calleigh. You can go get dry and changed now."  
"Excellant."  
Alexx walked over to Horatio.  
"Close your mouth Horatio."  
Alexx smiled as she pressed on Horatios chin.

(**Swimming Pool - March shoot**)

"Eric you're up."  
Eric unwrapped his towel to reveal his shorts.  
"This is your March shot."  
"Where do you want me?"  
"In the pool."  
Eric dived in.  
"Show off."  
"Now Eric come to the side closest to me."  
Eric went to the left side.  
"Cross your arms and put them on the side."  
Eric crossed his arms and placed them on the side.  
"Like this."  
"Yes. Noe place your chin on your arms and look serious but sexy."  
"Im always sexy."  
Eric fell back in the pool when a beach ball hit him. Speed started  
to whistle.  
"It wasn't me."  
Eric went back to his pose but not before chucking the ball back at  
Speed.

(**Poolside - August shoot**)

Alexx and Calleigh sat with the make-up artist.  
"Horatio likes your Febuary picture."  
"He was watching?"  
"For a moment i thought he was going to have a heart attack."  
"Your make-up is all done Mrs.Woods."  
"Thanks Brooke."  
Calleigh and Alexx walked over to the poolside.  
"Wow! This is beautiful."  
Calleigh looked around the pool. It had now been decorated with  
candles and white petals. The white petals complemented Alexx white  
bathing suit.  
"Alexx if you just lay down by the pool and dip your left hand in."  
Alexx placed her hand in the water and placed her toned body on the  
marble covered floor.  
"Now tilt your head and look directly into the camera."  
Brendan started to take pictures.  
"Brilliant. You're doing great Alexx."  
Calleigh went to talk to Horatio but froze when Yelina came into  
view.  
"You should of taken part."  
"What? and parade in a barely there bikini, looking cheap and tarty?  
I don't think that's me. I'll leave that to your csi's."  
Calleigh wiped a hand across her eyes and walked off into Brendans  
house.  
"The girls are just raising money for charity. I don't think they  
look tarty at all."  
"If that's what takes your fancy."  
"It is."  
Horatio walked over to Alexx and hugged her on a good job.  
"Right people. I think we'll call it a day and continue tomorrow."  
Speed jumped.  
"Yes! Home in time for the game. You coming over Delko."  
"Sure am. Where's Calleigh?"  
"I think she went in the house."  
Alexx walked up the steps and into the house.  
"Calleigh."  
Alexx smile dropped as she noticed Calleigh looking upset on the  
floor by the couch.  
"Calleigh honey. What's wrong?"  
Alexx knelt down beside her friend.  
"Do you think im cheap and tarty?"  
"No. Ofcourse i don't. Your beautiful."  
"Not in Horatio's eyes."  
Alexx placed an arm around Calleigh.  
"Horatio thinks you are beautiful, smart and overall brillaint. His  
face lights up when you enter the room."  
Calleigh wiped her eyes and cheeks.  
"What or who even gave you that idea?"  
"I overheard a conversastion Yelina and Horatio were having. She said  
i was cheap and tarty."  
"You know what? One of these days im going to take a scalpel to that  
woman."  
Calleigh laughed.  
"She's just jealous that you have Horatio's attention."  
"Thanks Alexx."  
"Anytime honey."  
Alexx got up and helped Calleigh up.  
"Do i look ok?"  
"You look fine. Now lets get out to our boys before Peter pounces on  
them."

(**Day 2 - Studio - January shoot**)

"Good morning Guys."  
Peter walked past Speed.  
"Hey hottie!"  
Speed moved closer to Eric.  
"I was thinking about the January and December shoots last night.  
January we'll have the three men holding up Alexx in a Marilyn Monroe  
kind of way. December we will have the 3 men again holding up  
Calleigh in the same way."  
"Yeah that's if we can hold them."  
Eric and Tim laughed at Tims comment but soon ended up on the floor  
when Alexx and Calleigh with the help of Horatio pushed them off  
their chairs.  
"So Alexx. We are going to put you in a glittering gown to go with  
the new years theme and gentlemen you will be in black tuxedo's. If  
you lovely lads would like to go with Peter."  
Tim closed his eyes.  
"I'll come with you Tim."  
"Cheers Calleigh."  
"and Alexx if you can go get your make-up done. Matthew will also do  
your hair whilst your having your make-up done."  
Alexx walked off with Brooke and Matthew.  
Calleigh sat on a chair humming to herself, waiting for the three  
guys to come out in their tuxes.  
"Ok were coming out. You promise not to laugh?"  
"I promise Eric."  
All three of them came out of the changing room in a single file.  
"Move over James Bond. I'll take the men of csi anyday. You look  
gorgous guys. Now if you dont mind im going to go and check out  
Alexx' outift."  
Calleigh blew kisses at them and walked off in search of Alexx.  
Calleigh knocked on a door.  
"Can i come in?"  
"It's open."  
Calleigh stood in the doorway with her hands over her mouth.  
"Alexx, you look absoloutly great."  
Alexx twirled in her black beaded full length dress.  
"How do they guys look?"  
"Well they give James Bond a run for his money."  
Alexx walked out and looked at the guys.  
"My. my, we do scrub up well."  
"Can we get this over and done with. The reason i don't wear suits is  
because they don't suit me."  
Brenden guided the four of them to wear they'd be standing.  
"Ok, can i have the three of you lined up in this order. Tim, Eric  
and Horatio. Alexx if you just stand still so they can pick you up  
without a struggle."  
Alexx stood as still as she could and waited for the guys to pick her  
up.  
"Hey, Alexx you're quite light."  
"I shall take that as a compliment Horatio."  
"Ok, cue lights."  
The main studio lights went off but a black sheet behind them lit up  
with 2005 writen all over it with some stars.  
"Someone hand Alexx a champagne glass."  
Matthew filled the glass and handed it to Alexx.  
"I could get used to this."  
"Smile."  
The camera began to flash. Taking 4 pictures.  
"You can put her down now."  
Tim let go of her feet causing her to go slightly off balance and  
fall out of Erics and Horatios arms.  
"Oh God. Alexx im sorry. Are you ok?"  
Alexx accepted Tim's hand to get up and balance herself.  
"Im fine."

(**December shoot**)

"You want us to have out tops off and wear santa claus hats?"  
"Yes!"  
"Did Calleigh and Alexx put you up to this?"  
"Not at all."  
Alexx giggled as Pete began to put santa hats on the three men.  
"Come on guys. Where is your christmas spirit?"  
Calleigh walked out of the changing rooms in a satin red dress with  
matching gloves. She instantly began laughing.  
"Im sorry. You guys look...differant."  
Pete stood in the middle of Calleigh and the boys.  
"Come on lads. Tops off."  
Horatio was first to take his top off. Alexx stood behind Calleigh  
ready to catch her if she fainted.  
"Thank you Horatio. Now Eric and Tim."  
"It's freezing in this building."  
"Eric, Tim take your shirts off now."  
"H, are you ordering us to do that?"  
"Yes."  
Eric and Tim moaned and sighed as they unbuttoned their shirts and  
handed them to Pete. Pete looked at Tim.  
"Someone works out."  
"Ok, the set is ready."  
Horatio stopped to admire the set. Merry Christmas was wrote in  
silver sequins and christmas lights surrounded the set.  
"Are we ready?"  
"Yes. Sorry i was just admiring the set."  
"Right we are just going to do the same as before but this time with  
Calleigh. Calleigh you wont be holding a champagne glass, you will be  
holding a small wrapped box. About the size of a ring box."  
Calleigh smiled.  
"Do i get the ring?"  
"Im afraid the box is empty. Sorry."  
"A girl can dream."  
"Lets get this show on the road."  
The guys picked Calleigh up without giving her a warning. Horatio  
moved his head closer to hers.  
"By the way, you look beautiful. red looks good on you."  
Calleighs smile lit up the picture. Forget about lights, Calleigh  
could do it on her own.  
"Thank you handsom."

(**October shoot**)

"Calleigh, i want to get your shots over and done with. So i had a  
thrid set put up for you."  
"That's nice."  
"You said you worked in ballistics."  
"Sure do."  
"You got your gun?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
Brendan put his hand on her back.  
"You'll see."  
(**20 minutes later**)  
Calleigh stood in the centre of the set in a black pvc catsuit.  
"Well, if we looked like James Bond then you definately are a Bond  
girl."  
"Don't make me laugh. If i laugh then being stuck in this catsuit  
will become even more painful."  
Brendan passed Calleigh her gun.  
"Do you want me to shoot someone?"  
"Take a guess Calleigh. Your hair is flicked, you're in something  
which hugs your figure, you've got a gun."  
"You want me to be a Charlies angel?"  
"You got it."  
"I'll try."  
"Bring in the balloons."  
Calleigh watched as Pete, Matthew and Brooke brought silver and  
purple balloons in.  
"Ok. Ready?"  
"Yes Charlie."  
Calleigh placed her free hand on her hip and raised the gun to her  
lips.  
"Now that is hot."  
Brendan began to sing as he took the photos.  
"Tomorrow we finish all the rest of the photos. Calleigh you're done  
so you don't have to come."  
"and miss the guys having their calendar shoots? try and stop me."

(**Day 3 - Outside Studio - April**)

"Hey is this your bike?"  
Brendan hovered around Speed's bike making Speed a little uneasy.  
"Shes not a bike. She's my baby, my life."  
Eric and Horatio watched as Speed tenced whenever Brendan got close  
to his bike.  
"You want to do your April shoot on this?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean it's pretty cool. I'll call Pete to do your wardrope."  
Speed grabbed Brendan.  
"You know what? Im going to choose my own wardrope. A special bike  
deserves special clothes."  
"Ok"  
Speed began to unbuckle his belt. Calleigh and Alexx pulled up in the  
studio drive.  
"Alexx."  
"Mmm"  
"Why is Speed getting naked?"  
Alexx looked at Speed who was now casually removing his trousers.  
"I dont know. Lets go ask the two fully clothed guys."  
Alexx and Calleigh got out of the vehicle and went and stood by  
Horatio and Eric.  
"What's he doing?"  
"Getting ready for the camera. He's styling himself."  
"Ready!"  
Speed stood in his boxer shorts.  
"What do you think?"  
"Well, i think this is the naughtiest picture in the whole calender."  
Speed sat on the bike waiting for Brendan to take the pictures.  
"If we can get started!"  
"Ok, keep your boxers on."  
Calleigh and Alexx sat on the steps of the studio whilst watching  
Speedle have his photo taken.  
"For someone who doesn't really like having his picture taken, he  
really is a natural with the camera."  
Alexx smiled as she spoke realising Calleigh was ignoring her and  
staring at Horatio who was sitting in his hummer, looking  
irisistable.  
"Oh, sorry Alexx. Something caught my attention."  
"Honey, that something caught your attention three years ago."  
"Maybe."  
Calleigh was disturbed by shouting coming from Speed's way.  
"H, you're up."  
Horatio walked up to Brendan.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"How about the beach?"  
"Sounds good."  
Delko walked over to the csi ladies.  
"Anyone need a ride?"  
"Where we going?"  
"The beach."  
Calleigh got up from the steps.  
"I'll get a ride with Eric."  
"and i will meet you guys at the beach."

(**Beach - June shoot**)

Eric opened the door for Calleigh.  
"After you madam."  
Calleigh got out and smiled.  
"Thank you kind sir."  
As they began to walk, Brooke caught Eric's attention.  
"Hey Cal."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you reckon i stand a chance with Brooke?"  
"Even if you didn't, that wouldn't stop you from trying. I think you  
stand a chance."  
Calleigh watched as Horatio unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Do you have any shades?"  
Horatio held them up in his hand.  
"Never leave home without them."  
Horatio placed them over his eyes. His hands naturally went to his  
hips and his jacket and shirt floated with the breeze coming from the  
sea's direction.  
"You're a natural Mr.Caine."  
Brendan placed his camera down after taking 3 photos and walke dover  
to his hummer.  
"We'll take your second one in the hummer. If you just sit behind the  
wheel and keep the door open.Place your right hand on the driving  
wheel and just let yourself relax.Think about what you love the most  
in the world."  
Horatio's eye's wandered over to Calleigh who was giggling with Eric  
and Speed. He didn't even notice the flashes going off.  
"Thank you Horatio."  
Horatio looked at him blankly.  
"Is that it?"  
"Sure is."

(**Studio - July**)

"So im thinking of the American Flag behind him to represent  
independance day."  
Matthew took notes.  
"What do you want him to wear?"  
"Black trousers and a dicky bow tie in black."  
"Topless?"  
"Yes. Eric, go with Pete."  
Eric saluted and ran after Pete. He returned after 10 minutes.  
"I feel like a waiter."  
Calleigh sipped her drink.  
"Well, if that's what waiters are wearing these days, i need to get  
out more."  
Brendan walked over to Eric and handed him a ginger fluffy kitten.  
Eric just looked at it whilst the two girls made a fuss.  
"Ummm......what am i meant to do with the kitten?"  
"Just hold it close to you. Women always want to see a mans sensative  
side."  
Eric rolled his eyes  
"Ok."  
Eric started to rub the kittens neck.  
"Just stand in front of the green screen and put the kitten up to  
your chin."  
Eric placed the kitten up to his chin and smiled with the sound of  
the kittens purr.  
"Hold that!"  
Brendan began to snap and go into rapid picture taking.  
"This picture would go great on my website."  
Eric brought the kitten down.  
"Wait! I didn't agree to any website pics."  
Calleigh looked at Horatio and Alexx.  
"Cal honey. This is your calender and i think you should go and  
negotiate."  
Calleigh nodded and walked over to the two gentlemen.  
"How about we talk this through?"  
"What are you proposing?"  
Calleigh looked at Eric.  
"Don't use Erics photos.Use my photos instead."  
Brendan turned his back for a couple of seconds but then took  
Calleighs hand and shook it.  
"Done."  
Calleigh patted Eric on the back who said a silent thank you.  
"All taken care of."  
"What did you say?"  
"Not much. My pictures are going to be used on his website instead of  
Erics."  
Horatio felt a shot of jealousy go through him. Even though Calleigh  
was free to do what she wanted, he couldn't handle the fact that  
people who checked out Brendans website were free to stare at her.  
"Alexx, he wants to get your last shot done. He said something about  
a naughty nurse outfit."  
"Classy."  
Alexx walked off to the dressing room leaving Calleigh and Horatio.  
"You okay Handsom?"  
"Are you shore you want to put yourself on the web?"  
Calleigh smiled.  
"More shore than Eric. It's a perfectly legal site and if it makes  
you feel any better i'll get Speed to check the site out when we get  
back to csi."  
"That would make me feel better."  
"Then consider it done."  
"Im a doctor, not a nurse."  
Calleigh and Horatio watched as Alexx walked out of the dressing room  
in a short nurse outfit.  
"Alexx is a slutty nurse."  
"Tim, i love you baby but im going to have to kill you if you call me  
that again."  
"Alexx it's all for charity."  
Alexx placed her hands on her hips in a Horatio fashion. She then  
used a hand to point at Brendan.  
"If any of these end up on your website, they'll never find your  
body."  
"I'll take your word for it."  
Brendan and Speed escorted Alexx over to her set.  
"Just hop up onto the trolley and make love to the camera."  
Speed looked at Brendan surprised.  
"What?"  
"I always thought that was just something tv photographers said."  
"It is but i think it's pretty cool."  
"Guys! i hate to interupt your conversastion but im freezing my ass  
off."  
Speed stepped back to ler Brendan do his work. Eric walked over to  
Calleigh and Horatio.  
"I prefered you in the waiters costume."  
"and i prefered you in the catsuit but we don't always get what we  
want."  
Horatio smiled to himself as his two csi' passed playful banter.  
"So it's only Speed now who needs to finish his shoot and then we're  
done."  
"Not quite. We still need one more group shot for the calender."  
"Well im not wearing any more slutty costumes."  
Calleigh looked at Alexx who had gotten changed.  
"Wow! That was really quick."  
"Where's Speed?"  
"Having his last picture take. They've decided to get it over and  
done with and to make it quick they've gone for a close up."  
Eric sighed.  
"Well, there goes all hope of selling the calender."  
"I heared that Delko!"  
Eric jumped.  
"Sneaking up on people can cause heart-attacks."  
As the groups of csi's laughed they were totally unaware of Brendan  
taking snaps for the calender.  
"That's a wrap!"  
"What about the group shot?"  
"Already got it. I'll have these ready by the end of the week."  
Calleigh walked over to him.  
"Thanks for doing this. How much do i owe you?"  
"Give it to charity and coem for dinner with me instead."  
Calleigh looked at the floor.  
"As a friend. I can tell how much you like him."  
Brendan looked at Horatio and back to Calleigh.  
"I'll give you a call. Bye Calleigh."  
"Bye Brendan."

(**Two Weeks later - Calendar launch party**)

Champagne glasses touching sounded through csi.  
"We did it. We saved the little helpers center."  
Calleigh smiled with great delight.  
"We didn't. You did miss.Duquesne."  
Eric raised his glass.  
"A toast, to Calleigh."  
"Guys, i don't want that."  
The other three raised their glasses.  
"To Calleigh."  
Valera ran over to the group.  
"Guys, your calenderas have all sold out. Hagen bought two of them."  
Everyone looked at Calleigh.  
"I don't know if i shoud be scared or happy about that."  
Frank walked over to Calleigh.  
"Calleigh!"  
"Frenk! you look great."  
Everyone looked Frank up and down. A santa's outfit was clearly very  
him.  
"I look ridiculous."  
"You wont be saying that when you make all those little kids happy by  
giving them their presents."  
Franks angry features softened.  
"Yeah. Well done guys."  
Frank began to walk away.  
"Oh and Frank..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll come sit on your knee later."  
Frank blushed.  
"So, that's it"  
Horatio raised his hand.  
"Not quite. I'll be right back."  
Alexx and Calleigh continued to talk as Eric and Speed continued to  
laugh but bits of white fell on them.  
"What?"  
Everyone in the building looked up, everyone except Calleigh who was  
staring at Horatio.  
"You said you'd love me if i could make it snow."  
As Horatio came closer, calleigh placed her head on his chest.  
Horatio lifted her chin.  
"You did all this for me?"  
"I'd do anything for you."  
Everyone was now getting covered in snow as they watched Calleigh and  
Horatio share their first kiss.  
"Speed, what are you doing?"  
"Taking a picture."  
and so the snow continued to fall.....  
"Merry christmas Calleigh."  
"You too Horatio."  
Making it a true christmas to remember.

**THE END** - Here's wishing everyonea merry christmas and a very happy new year !


End file.
